


Lost in the Woods

by ThanksForTheVenom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camping, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user Sarriane requested Skimmons + camping and I obliged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods

So….we're still definitely lost, right?" Skye asked Jemma,for the third time in the last hour.

"Yes, Skye, we are still most definitely lost, now please! Let me concentrate." Jemma was furiously trying to repair their homing beacon but she wasn’t Fitz. This was not her area of expertise! If only it had been some sort of flesh wound she was working, it would be done in minutes!

"Hey, I’m just saying, if we're still lost then why don't I build us a nice cozy fire. We could be warm and maybe they'll see it and come rescue us."

Jemma opened her mouth and closed in again, trying to find some fault in Skye’s logic, but it was a good idea and night was falling. She scrunched her nose, “Yes, please, that would be amazing of you, Skye”

She turned back to the device and Skye went to gather kindling. Soon enough she had a nice pleasant fire going. She had even dragged two logs close to the fire so she and Jenna would have a place to sit.

Jemma had given up on the beacon and was warming her hands by the fire, it had gotten chilly after the sun went down.

"I didn't even know you could do this, Skye! What other secret skills are you hiding in your brain?"

Skye laughed and shrugged, “Not much else, this is the only thing I remember from the two weeks of girl scouts I went to.”

Jemma was still shivering a bit so Skye sat next to her and hugged Jemma to her side, she was totally smooth.

 

"Look at how bright the stars are out here," Jemma leaned her body back to get a better look at the night sky, "Oh, look! There’s the Pleiades! I think they are my favorite star cluster in our quadrant of the galaxy."

 

Skye smiled at her, “I love you talk science to me. It’s totally cute how excited you are, and you do this nose scrunch that’s just adorable.”

 

Jemma looked at her and bit her lip and began leaning into Skye when suddenly the clearing was awash in a spotlight from the Bus. They jumped up and apart, waving their arms.

 

Their team had found them, just like Skye had said.

 

Before they landed, Jemma grabbed Skye’s waist and kissed her, like she had been planning to before they were interrupted. Before Skye could reciprocate, Jemma stepped back and straightened her shirt.

 

"Oh no, you don’t, Ms.Science Pants. This isn't over, I demand more kisses and possibly a date."


End file.
